NE fantasy
by SarrownPain
Summary: A fantasy love Novel about Shuyin from Final Fantasy X2 and oc finding what he lost 2000 years ago. Rated M for strong sexual content and rape.
1. Prologue

_Shuyin from Final Fantasy X-2_

_All other characters are originals_

**N-E ****fantasy**

Prologue

A cool rainy night in an unknown land, six strangers sitting around pond mourning what has just happened. The silence broke when a tall white male stood up. He walked over to a brown haired girl wearing a black long skirt. The man put his arms around her.

"I love you," He whispered to her softly.

He started walking away from her when she grabbed him.

"I love you too." She said looking up to him.

The man smiled. He had a beautiful boyish face. Both arms covered in tattoos. He had the word "love" tattooed on his neck. His long red hair covered his eyes. His tall, lean figure got him a lot of girls. He had a lip, nose, and an ear piercing that added to his beauty. He wore a tan and blue short sleeved shirt that said 'Negative End', and black baggy jeans.

The man walked over to a big rock and sits on it, he looks around.

_How could this have happened? What will become of us?_

**NEGATIVE END**

"I can't believe I got a ticket to see Negative End" A guy said running past envying a concert ticket.

"Whoa, its him," the crowd said pointing at the tall beautiful man, who was walking into the café.

"Its Shuyin, from Negative End!" A few girls said in the café.

Shuyin winked to the crowd, as he walked up to the counter to get a cup of coffee before his concert. He was on his way out when someone tugged on his leg.

"Wha…! Whoa!" he cried stumbling while looking down.

"Ca…? Can I have your autograph?" A kid said hanging off his leg.

"Sure kid," With a gentle smile while signing the kid's guitar.

"Thanks Mister," the kid said gratefully.

"No Prob," Shuyin replied.

**NEGATIVE END**

"YEAH!!!" screamed the audience, "NEG END, NEG END, NEG END!!!"

"Wake up it's time to go, dead by dawn, lose your soul and LOSE CONTROL!!!!" the singer of Negative End sang.

"So this is how it's going to be," said a woman in black sitting in the third row, fourth from the left.

While Shuyin was playing he caught the woman's eye. As he blinked she vanished. In the middle of the bands set a red flashing light appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly the whole left side of the stadium detonated taking 1000s of lives.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! WHATS HAPPENING!!!!!!!!" Shuyin cried while running from the stadium.

He ran into the woman dressed in black knocking him off balance.

The lady was wearing a black mini skirt, and a pink fishnet shirt with only a black bra underneath it. Her lips and nails were all colored blood red, and she had thick black eyeliner on. She was short and very skinny, but had a tough look to her. She wore black and pink platform boots. She was pale and very beautiful.

"Hey!" cried the woman getting Shuyin's attention.

"Who me?" Shuyin replied getting up off the ground.

"I'm Kim," she said.

"I'm Shu…"

"I know," she said interrupting him.

She ran off.

Shuyin realized that everyone in the city was in a panic. Something must be attacking.

Shuyin chased after Kim to catch up to her, because she was so far ahead. When he got to her he was out of breath.

"Look," Kim pointed.

"Whoa," Shuyin said looking up at what she was pointing to.

It was a redish bird high in the sky. The creature had six heads, and wings. Its wings shot out anti-matter blasts. The beams were destroying the whole city, and everyone in it.

"We call it Griffintor…" Kim said with an evil grin.

"Griffintor…?" Shuyin replied.

Kim said nothing.

Fifteen of the most legendary creatures from hell appeared in front of them. They seemed ready for a fight. They had pearl white angel wings engulfed in flames. They had a vicious look in their eyes. They were taunting Kim, and Shuyin. All of a sudden one of the creatures attacked.

"We fight," Kim said deflecting one of the monsters blasts.

"With what…? I don't have a weapon," Shuyin cried in fear.

"Take it," Kim handed him a sword that was black as night.

The sword was engulfed in every element known to man, and the handle was shaped like a bat.

"Nice," said Shuyin excitedly, "Goodnight birdie!"

Kim attacked one of the creatures destroying it, but another took its place. One of the foes attacked Shuyin but he was quick enough to counter its hit. The creature Shuyin defeated dropped a red like bean.

"That's a red bean," Kim cried.

Shuyin picked it up, "What do I do now?"

"EAT IT!" Kim shouted.

He ate the bean, and in a split second his hair burst into flames and his eyes went white. A red pentagram shot out of his chest wiping all the creatures out.

Shuyin turned normal again, "What happened…?"

"No time to explain! Lets go!" Kim ran off.

They ran until they found a cliff. They were trapped.

"We're done for! There is nowhere to go! HELP!" Shuyin cried in fear of death.

Kim hit him on the back of the neck. He blacked out.

**NEGATIVE END**

Sorrow: hello there I just wanted to say that if you what more to please message me. K I hope you enjoyed this and by the way this is my Boyfriends story so every thing but Shuyin is his.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"My head." Shuyin mumbled touching his head gently.

Thunder cracked, making Shuyin jumped. The whole place was in ruins.

"What Happened?" Shuyin stuttered looking around, "Kim? … Were are you?" He lifted himself on to his feet. He walked over to the nearest ledge.

It was a high ledge about 56ft steep; it over looked a destroyed city. It looked so old you could not tell what city it was.

_Were am I? What am I doing here?_ "HELP!" Shuyin got light headed and fell off the ledge. He fell in to the ocean under the ledge.

**NEGATIVE END**

Shuyin heard a low hum of music. He lifted his head and saw a man face looking at him.

The guys face was tan he had a nose piercing. His hair was short and bleached and a pink bandanna on. The man also had black eyeliner on.

"Are you okay?" said the man.

Shuyin just stared like the man was crazy. "My head hurts." He replied finally still staring at the man.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Shuyin." He replied.

"Hi, I'm Sven." The rough faced man said.

Grumble

"I'm hungry." Shuyin laughed with a nervous face.

"We'll get something." Sven said calmly, "Follow me." Sven started walking to town.

**Fight**

"Uh oh." Sven said stopping.

"What?" Shuyin asked stopping behind him.

"A fiend." He replied.

It was a tall skinny dragon like creature. The dragon was yellow and childish looking thing. Shuyin took out his newly given sword.

"Whoa that's an Infinity!" Sven cried, "That's a rare sword. Shuyin take this guy out."

Shuyin attacked the dragon looking creature and killed it.

**NEGATIVE END**

Sven took out a cigarette put it in his mouth, and lit it. They walked into the town. The houses were big tents, and not many people lived there. There was a church in the middle of it.

"Go through the town and make yourself known. Then come here to get food." Sven said then walked away.

Shuyin started walking through the town. He found the local shop and went inside.

"Can I get 15 med bulls?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"Surely," replied the woman giving it to him.

"Thanks." Shuyin said leaving.

He started walking the streets again. He slowly made his way to the church. Shuyin entered and was stunned at what he saw.

"Wow!" He said wide-eyed, "Amazing!" He walked in further.

The church was very large. Statues of the god "Menitor", giant pictures of "Menitor" and "Griffintor" fighting. The seats were carved in to angel looking creatures. There was a large window that shined light in on the "priest" looking guy who was talking.

Shuyin had an amazed look on his face.

_Standing in that place made me feel at peace for the first time._

"I know," Said a woman, "it's beautiful in here."

"Huh?" Shuyin replied as he turned to see a beautiful young woman smiling at him.

The women had long shiny brown hair. She had very smooth, pale skin. She was short and skinny. Her eyebrow was pierced and her eyes were baby blue. On her shoulder blade was a flower tattoo and on her legs were religious artwork tattoos. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white tank top. She also had on black converses.

She smiled, "I'm Kyla, who are you?"

"I'm Shuyin" He replied.

_While looking into her eyes I fell for her._

"Nice to meet you Shuyin." She said shaking his hand.

"Uh…um…nice to meet you." Shuyin said in a daze.

"Is something wrong?" Kyla asked puzzled.

"Um…not it…its nothing" He replied, "I'm okay."

"I never seen you before did you just move here?" She asked.

"No," Shuyin replied, "I don't know how I ended up here. I just was playing a concert and we were attacked and…well here I am. I don't know were this place is. If it wasn't for Sven…"

"You know Sven?!" Kyla cried.

"Yeah?" he said in question, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"No, he's my brother." She said calmly.

"Well I'm living with you for awhile." Said Shuyin smiling.

"Goodie!" Kyla was jumping up and down. Then she hugged him.

**NEGATIVE END**

"We're home!" Screamed Kyla.

"We?" Sven asked from the other room. "Oh its you and Shuyin." He said walking in to the room.

Grumble

"Still hungry?" Sven laughed jokingly.

_We ate and we, me and Kyla kept staring and smiling at each other._

**NEGATIVE END**

Shuyin was sleeping when he felt something touch him. "Huh?" he awoke suddenly, "Oh it you, Kyla. What are you doing here?"

"I wanna be here with you." She kissed him gently.

Shuyin kissed her back, as he was kissing her he pushed her down to the bed. They stayed kissing like that a while, and here and there he would bite her neck softly. Then he picked her up and took off her shirt, and smiled at her. While smiling at him she also took off his shirt. He gently laid her back and kissed her softly on the neck and he move up and down her neck. He picked her up again and took off her bra.

He takes his pants off, and she takes off her skirt leaving them in their underwear. He kisses her and gets on top of her she can feel how much he wants her, and she wants him to. They look in to each other's eyes and they both smiled. He reaches for her thong and takes it off and throws it on the floor. She does the same to his boxers. They start kissing again.

**NEGATIVE END**

"I don't think we should tell Sven." Kyla said, "If he knew he'd kill you. I don't want that to happen to you." They kissed.

"Morning!" Shuyin said cheerfully.

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Sven.

"Really good!" Shuyin replied. _If he knew what I was thinking he'd kill me. _"Heheh"

"What's wrong?" Asked Sven.

"Oh nothing." Replied Shuyin.

"Morning sis," said Sven.

"Morning." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, Shuyin now that you're rested. Where did you come from?" Sven asked.

"Dead End," replied Shuyin proudly.

"Impossible!" Cried Sven, "That city was destroyed 2,0000 years ago by Griffintor."

Shuyin got up and walked to his room and locked the door.

**NEGATIVE END**

"So you ready to go to the other churches to train to be a nun?" Sven said.

"Yup, I can't wait bro!" She said and punched Sven so hard he fell out of his seat. "I wonder if Shuyin is alright."

"I don't know I hope he is." Sven said in pain.

"I'll check on him!" Cried Kyla jumping up and running out of the room. "Shuyin, can I come in?" she asked knocking on the door.

Shuyin opened the door for her. His beautiful blue eyes were watery and red. Kyla jumped on him, and wiped his eyes with her hand.

"I want you to be with me." Kyla stated.

"How?" Shuyin said looking out the window.

"Come with us on a journey for me to become a full nun." She said.

"I will." Shuyin smiled.

Crash

Sven ran in, "That's our queue, guys."

"Right!" Shuyin and Kyla cried. They ran out to see a large monster.

The most ugliest purple and greenish monster with two huge arms, and eight large tentacles was outside and about to attack.

**Fight**

The ugly monster attacked Kyla hard.

"You fucking asshole don't hit her!" Shuyin yelled out while attacking the creature.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slowdown their Fido!" Sven cried.

"I found a blue bean." Kyla said. "It dropped it when Shuyin attacked." She ate the bean; her body became clear and blue, like water after she ate it. "Whoa this is awesome!" Kyla cried while attacking the creature with an attack called 'Tidal wave,' "Nothing effects it!"

"What do we do?!" Shuyin cried.

Sven looked at Kyla, "Its time to put your nun abilities to work, Kyla!"

Kyla grinned, "Shuyin, you ready to see what a nun does?"

Shuyin nodded.

Kyla lifted up her sword to the sky. The Sword was called the troubleshooter. It was a fire strike sword.

"Guiding light we need your fight!" She cried.

The sun got bigger and brighter, it also got closer and closer. A big white dragon landed in front of them. There was a big tribal design of a sun on its back and its head.

"Another fiend?" Shuyin cried.

"No," Kyla replied, "he's here to help us."

"Cool!" He cried.

"This Dragon his called Guiding Light," Kyla said, "Attack!"

The Dragon's eyes flashed and shot a beam killing the monster. After the monster was gone the dragon disappeared.

**NEGATIVE END**

"Are you all okay?" Sven asked.

_For the first time I really got a good look at him._

Sven was built but lean, here wore a plain black skintight shirt, and black baggy gothic pants.

"I'm okay." Said Kyla.

"Oh…um…I'm okay too." Said Shuyin, looking around his body.

"Are you okay?" Sven asked concerned.

"I was thinking I wanna see Dead End for myself. I was thinking about that." Shuyin replied.

"That's good because we're going to all the churches in New Land, even Dead End." Said Sven

"When are you going?"

"Now!" Sven replied in a loud voice. "We have to catch the boat to cross the river."

_I wondered if it was a good thing to go. I mean…with them…I would be able to go home. But if its ruins why should I go? I have to see for myself._

**NEGATIVE END**

**Sarrow: I hope you like this chapter and if you want more message me...thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_This is going to be a long trip. I knew that from the beginning. On that boat…_

The ship departed for the lands to come. The sea was calm, no fiends around. Everyone on the boat had a friendly gentle smile.

Yawn a man with a backpack came from the lower deck. "St. Kyla?" the man said.

"Yes? What do you want?" She replied.

_St. Kyla? What's with that?_

"My name is Zach. I am a merchant from Seiko Island. I was hired to assist you on your journey."

"Nice to meet you Zach," Kyla said with a smile. "Glad to have you with us."

He bowed, "Bye St. Kyla."

**Negative End**

Shuyin and Sven walk down to the lower deck. The lower deck was disgusting, and dirty. They went into a room, Sven leaned against a wall and Shuyin sat on the floor.

"Who was that guy?" Shuyin asked.

"A merchant, he will be with us, but not in battle." Sven replied.

"I don't trust him." Kyla said walking into the room.

"Me neither." Shuyin said.

The boat rocked and threw Kyla onto Shuyin.

"What are you doing?" Sven asked raising an eyebrow.

"The boat threw me down." Said Kyla.

"But the boat barely moved!" Sven cried.

Kyla got up fast putting her hand on Shuyin's crotch. "Sorry," Kyla said and blushed, "I'm so sorry."

The boat shook violently. A man ran by the door, "We are being attacked!"

"Ahhhh!"

"My neck!"

"Lets go!" Shuyin said running out.

Sven and Kyla ran after him.

"Where is it!" Shuyin asked someone on the boat.

"In the water!" A man screamed.

Right then fiends flew onto the boat. They were fish like creatures. They had sharp green talons a long head and blue and black bodies.

**Fight**

"Kyla you take the ones on the boat." Sven cried.

"Okay, but what about you guys?" she asked.

"We're going to fight in the water." Shuyin said.

Shuyin and Sven dove into the water. They swam and found a large black creature; they couldn't see the monster it was in a black haze.

"You ready monkey!" Sven cried.

"Let's teach it a lesson!" Shuyin yelled.

They pulled out their weapons.

"Let me show you a new move, Sven." Shuyin swam up to the monster and stole a Yellow Bean, he then but it in his pocket.

Sven attacked the Creature. The monster attacked with a beam.

**N Fight E**

"Time to die!" Kyla screamed. She attacked and killed one.

Another one attacked her.

"Damn, that little ass is strong!" She said in pain.

"I could help, buy a bean from me." Zach said.

Kyla bought a green bean. "Time to die! Bitch!" She ate the bean.

**N Fight E**

Shuyin was holding his chest, "That hurt like hell."

"Are you okay to fight?" Sven asked while attacking the creature.

"I don't know." Shuyin replied.

"Here!" He cried throwing Shuyin a med bull.

Shuyin drank it and regained his strength. "Time to die, asshole!" Shuyin ate the yellow bean. His body got engulfed into electricity.

**N Fight E**

"Nothing happened," Kyla said. She screamed, all the monsters shattered.

"Whoa, that was weird. I didn't need my dragon." She stated.

**N Fight E**

"Snap! Crackle! Pop!" Shuyin Screamed. Electric bolts held the creature down, and pulled it apart.

**Negative End**

"Are you okay, Kyla?" Shuyin asked.

"Yeah," She said, "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Sven said, "I wonder if we will survive this trip."

_After Sven said that I did not feel safe anymore…I wanted to go home._

"What's wrong?" Kyla asked.

"Nothing." Shuyin replied.

_There was something wrong._

Shuyin walked to a room in the lower deck and locked the door.

Knock-Knock "Its me Sven."

"I don't feel like talking." Shuyin said.

"Okay." Sven walked away.

**Negative End**

"What's wrong with Shuyin?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know," Replied Sven, "He wouldn't let me in."

"I'll see." She replied back, "I'll go check on him."

"O…Kay?!" Sven said.

Kyla walked down to the lower deck. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Shuyin asked.

"Kyla, can I come in?"

The door swung open. Shuyin had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Can I come in?" Kyla asked.

Shuyin nodded, "Yeah, come in."

Kyla walked in to the room. She was surprised at what she saw. The room was trashed, glass shattered all over the ground.

"I want to go home." Shuyin whispered.

"Huh?" Kyla asked.

"Never mind." Shuyin said.

Kyla walked up to him and put her arms around him. She held him close and tight. Shuyin kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay." He said sadly, "Don't need to worry about it."

"I love you!" She replied unexpectedly.

Shuyin's eyes widened, "I…I love you too."

**Negative End**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_What's love? It's not like I ever loved before. It's a wired feeling._

"Mmm." Shuyin Stretched as he walked out of his room.

The boat was nearing land. The land was covered in thick, green trees. People were on the shore to greet them. The sand on the beach was blackish silver.

"Were are we Sven?" Shuyin asked staring at him.

"This is Clockworks Beach." He said calmly. "See the road over yonder." Sven pointed.

Shuyin looked, "Uh… Yeah there."

"Why that road leads to Clockwork village," Sven replied eager to get off the boat.

Kyla walked up, "Is there a church in that village?"

"Yes," Said a man with short emo style hair.

The man was small and lean. On his right arm he had a sleeve of tattoos. His right eyebrow and left nostril were pierced. He wore tight blue girl jeans, a gray tight shirt and Black converses. He had black and red-stripped gloves with no fingertips on.

"Who are you?" Kyla asked.

"I'm Evan, I was told to help guard you. While you're here by the priest."

_I liked this guy right away. I had to ask…_

"Are you a musician?" Shuyin asked.

"I play drums…"

"I play bass," Sven Interrupted proudly.

"Lets make a band!" said Shuyin excitedly.

"Okay!" They both said loudly.

"What should we call us?" Evan asked.

"Negative End." Shuyin said.

"We should head off to the village." Evan suggested.

"Yeah." Kyla said.

They all stated towards the village.

**Negative End**

"Whoa!!"

**Fight**

"What's that?!" Shuyin and Sven cried.

"A rock monster, its hard and strong." Evan said, "Only a strong kind of anti-magic can kill that thing."

"Yeah right." Shuyin said attacking it. "Whoa!!"

"Told you so." Evan said.

Even focused on the creature. In an instant a black hole opened in the ground pulling the monster in.

**Negative End**

"That was awesome!!!" Kyla said.

They stated to walk again and Shuyin saw something flash out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" Shuyin asked, picking it up.

"It's a gem." Evan replied.

"Gems are rare," Sven replied, "its extremely strong to."

Shuyin put it in is pocket, and they walked off.

**Negative End**

"This is Clockworks village," Evan said.

"Hey, Evan," Three guys on motorcycle's said. "Wanna race?"

"You know I can't turn down a fucking race." Evan replied dancing a little.

"That's why we asked you." The man with red hair said.

"When and where?" Asked Evan,

"Now, Suit up!" he said.

Evan left Shuyin, Sven and Kyla to get ready.

"I'm ready!" Evan screamed riding up on his bike.

They drew a starting line. They rode up to it and on 3 they were off. The 2 that were in front were in this order, first was the red head and second was Evan.

**Negative End**

"I hope Evan wins!" Kyla said excitedly.

"Me too!" Shuyin and Sven cried.

**Negative End**

Evan was speeding up slowly. He was now in first, he turned his head to the red head.

"Who's the bitch now!!" Evan cried.

Just then a big explosion happened throwing Evan from his bike. The other guy stopped.

**Fight**

"What the…"

A big spider like monster crawled out of the ground. It was black with an hourglass looking red thing on its back. It also had big wet fangs.

"What are we going to do, Vinny?" Asked Evan in pain.

"We fight." He replied taking out a gun.

Its large leg smacked them. Vinny grabbed its leg and shot it. A spike came out of the ground hitting the spider.

**N Fight E **

"We should go to the church." Sven suggested.

They ran to the church.

"Go on," Shuyin said.

"They are in trouble!!" People said running past.

"Who?" Shuyin asked.

"Evan and Vinny." A man said.

"Shit!! Go!!"

"Okay." And Kyla ran off.

**N Fight E**

"What the Fuck!" Evan cried in serious pain.

The spider spit acid at them.

"Crap!"

"Need help?"

"Shuyin!" Evan cried.

Shuyin threw the gem at the monster. It didn't hurt it.

Then a ball appeared hitting the monster.

"Sven?" Evan said he looked up, "Kyla?" he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Kyla's eyes went white; a bolt of lighting cracked and a dragon appeared. It was yellow and black. It had a lighting shaped horn. The dragon attacked the monster screamed and ran away.

**Negative End**

The dragon flew away.

"Holy Shit!!" Cried Evan, "That was awesome!"

"That your new dragon." Said Sven.

"Yeah," said Kyla Staring at Shuyin smiling.

"We're done here." Sven said.

**Negative End**

_We left Clockworks village to go to the next village. Just then…_

"Hey!!"

"What's up Evan?" Sven asked.

"I want to come with you guys." Evan replied.

Kyla looked at him, "Then your invited to come then, but are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure and thank you, Sister Kyla." He said.

"Welcome, Sir Evan." Kyla greeted.

_I didn't know it at first, but this journey will get harder._

**Negative End**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_Love is an emotion were everything moves slow. When you're scared think of them._

"I want to go home." Shuyin said to Kyla.

"You'll go home one day." She replied, as she went back to giving him a blowjob.

"Damn, your good at that." Shuyin said as he put his head back. He was in pour pleasure from what Kyla was doing.

She gets up slowly; her top and bra were off. Shuyin smiles as he looks at her perfect breasts. She picks up his hands and brings them to her breast. He squeezes them and she take in a breath and lest out a moan of pleasure.

She takes the thong she had on off, and she startles him and he enters her. She starts to slowly go up and down. He put his hands on her side to move her faster, but she took his hands and held them down as she went faster by herself. He moaned, as did she. There moans got louder and louder. When they were both done she got off him but lied down on top of him.

**Negative End**

_I could not sleep. So I went for a walk…_

A bell went off, as Shuyin walked in to a guitar store.

"Hi sir," the clerk greeted him, "May I help you?"

"I want a Jackson Flying V, and a line 6 spider 3 120 watt."

He bought it and went back to the motel.

**Negative End**

"What the fuck, your in bed together?"

Shuyin woke up, "Evan?"

"Sven will kill you!" Evan screamed.

"Don't tell anyone!" Shuyin held his sword up to Evan's neck.

"Okay…okay…I won't." Evan replied nervously.

**Negative End**

It was breakfast time, and every one was at the table but Evan.

"Where's Evan?" Sven asked looking around for him.

Shuyin and Kyla looked at each other, "We have no clue."

Just then Evan walked in, "Good morning."

"Hey Evan," Sven greeted him with a warm smile, "Oversleep?"

"Yeah." Evan said looking at Shuyin and Kyla.

Shuyin got up, "Shell we go?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Kyla replied.

They all left the motel on Clocks work path.

_I never thought I would threaten someone like that. What's wrong with me? _

**Negative End**

"Where are we headed?" Shuyin asked.

"We're on our way to a cave in Cove Lane." Sven replied.

"Here we are."

"A train station?" Shuyin asked.

"We take the train to the town." Sven replied.

Kyla, Shuyin, Sven and Evan got on to the train. Kyla waved goodbye to the people. Shuyin went off by himself.

"Where's Shuyin?" Kyla asked Sven.

"Don't know." He replied.

"He's being a jackass." Evan intruded.

Shuyin was on top of the train car doing a few flips. He scared the passengers by banging on the windows. After awhile he sat down and played his guitar. He softly began to sing.

"Always wanting to die. Thinks of suicide."

He drifted in to a new song.

"Everything I do. It has something to do with you, all the air that I breathe. All the things that run right through my mind."

The train shook rapidly.

"Shit!" Shuyin jumped. The train went down a mountain.

Shuyin was sitting there with his head spinning.

_Everything went black…_

**Negative End**

Kyla was thrown into a barbarian's village. She woke up tied to a bed being guarded by some barbarian guy.

"Where am I?"

He turned his head to her and ran out. She started to struggle, she was also in severe pain. A man walked in speaking in some weird language. One of the men left. The one who stayed walked over to her. He was dirty, wearing barley any clothes. He took out a knife and stated to cut her clothes off. Kyla started screaming and struggling. He tightened the restraints and cut more of her shirt.

**Negative End**

"Whoa my head."

"Evan!" Sven shouted, "Where are you?"

"Where are we?" Asked Evan.

"We are in a train wreckage." Sven replied. "Kyla and Shuyin are gone."

"This is not good." A woman said.

"Kim?" Sven cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you guys." Kim replied.

**Negative End**

"AHHHH!" Screamed Kyla, "Get off me!"

Three muscular guys were touching her. They cut her thong off. One of the guys started licking her pussy and another rubbed it. Then once he was done another one pushed his dick into her. She moaned really loudly in pain.

"Get The Fuck Off Her!!!" Shuyin screamed braking into the room. He pulled his sword out and cut the head off of the barbarian that was raping her.

"Fucking asshole she is my girl!" Shuyin yelled cutting the other two barbarians heads off, and untying her. She jumped up and kissed him.

"What The Fuck!" Sven yelled, "That's my fucking sister!!"

"Bro, he saved my life." Kyla said in their defence. "And…uh…

Shuyin?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I…I love you. I really do." She said.

"I love you too." Shuyin smiled.

"What you all talking about?"

"Kim!!" Shuyin shouted.

"Not you again." Kim said walking away.

"Okay off to Cove Lane." Sven shouted

They walked off.

**Negative End**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So were is Cove lane?" Shuyin asked.

"We should head north to get there." Sven replied walking that way.

Evan stopped. "Theirs an easier way."

"Show us." Kim said.

_For some reason I had I bad feeling about this shortcut._

**N Fight E**

A dragon like creature attacked. It looked like the one at the start of this journey, but the color was different.

"I can take that on!" Shuyin said excitedly.

"True you can." Sven said looking at Shuyin then at the Dragon.

"But you must learn something new!" Kim cried.

"Lets teach you about elemental advantages and disadvantages!" Sven cried.

"The monster is red meaning it's a fire type." Kyla said calmly.

"The sword I gave you is the Infinity." Said Kim, "It can use all elements."

"You can focus one of the elements." Even interrupted, "It's very hard though."

"Listen all you have to do is, wait to see the element you desire to use." Sven said taking a hit from the creature.

"Okay I'm gonna try it." Shuyin said waiting for the element 'water'.

He attacked the dragon and killed it in one hit.

**Negative End**

"Quite a good show guys." Zach said, walking up to them, "Care to get some drinks?"

"We'll take 50 med bulls." Evan replied

He gave him the money and Zach handed him the med bulls. They each drank one and walked off.

**Negative End**

"Its here!" Evan said as he ran away looking for something. Shuyin, Kyla, Kim and Sven chased after him.

"Halt!!!" said some soldiers holding up guns,

_The guns were pointing at us. What were we going to do?_

Thud

**Negative End**

Shuyin woke up on the floor of an underground cell. He looked around, but his sight was a little fuzzy.

The cell was dark and had no windows. On the dirt floor were bones, they were scattered everywhere.

"Wh…where am I?" Shuyin forced out while coughing.

"Your in the dungeon." A voice said.

Shuyin look to where the voice came from, "Who are you?" He asked trying to get up.

"My name…?" Said the man. "That's of no importance."

"Where is Kyla?" Shuyin said looking around to see if he could see her.

"You mean the apprentice nun?" He said.

"Yeah!" Shuyin replied.

"She was taken." The man said calmly.

"I gotta find her!" Shuyin cried.

"Good luck this place goes on for miles." The man replied.

"I will find her!" Shuyin said leaving the cell.

"Moron," the man said as he got up and walked out slowly.

**Negative End**

"Kyla!" Shuyin called out, "Sven, where are you guys!"

Shuyin walked through the halls of the dungeon. As he walked he looked in every cell calling Kyla and Sven's names.

"This place is never ending." Shuyin muttered to himself, "I feel like its been hours."

_In fact it was an hour since I started walking._

"Woa!" Shuyin stumbled backwards. "What the hell!"

A creature's big hand came out of a hole in one of the rooms. Shuyin walked in to it, as the thing was pulling itself up out of the hole.

The creature was huge, and the body engulfed in electricity. One of his arms was a sword and the other was like a large lobster claw. The things head had four big horns.

"Huh?" gasped Shuyin, "My swords gone." He started running, but after awhile he tripped.

**N Fight E**

The creature got closer and started an attack.

"Yeah right," A voice said.

Then a gun was set off.

"Okay attack it's right knee"

A ball flew and hit its knee, and the creature fell. Shuyin turned and looked behind him. It was the mysterious man and Sven.

"You okay, kid?" the man asked.

"Yeah." Replied Shuyin.

"Here," Sven handed him his sword.

"Okay, lets fight!" Shuyin cried as he got up. "Hey" Shuyin grabbed something off the ground.

"It's a blue gem!" The man said as he attacked the thing.

"Shuyin took out the gem he got a few days ago. He then threw it at the creature. It fell to the grown.

"Good job!" Said Sven, "I forgot about the gem.

The creature disappeared.

**Negative End**

"Were is Kyla?" Shuyin asked.

"With Kim trying to find away out of this place." Sven said.

Over the loud speaker, "Kevin, Sven, Shuyin, Kyla and Kim come to the block 5, sec 6, room 3"

**Negative End**

"We are so sorry to keep you here," a guard said, "He will be right with you."

The guard waked out.

"He...?" Shuyin asked tilling his head.

"Prince Armstrong." Kim replied with a calm look on her face.

The Prince walked in to the room. He had long black hair, had a cyber eye, and wore black metal armor, and a sword on his right side.

"Why did you want us?" the mysterious man asked.

"Well Kevin…"

"Your Kevin!" interrupted Shuyin.

**Negative End**

Prince Armstrong released them from the jail. When they walked out they noticed that they made it to Cove Lane. It was a big underground city.

"Lets get all get a room and rest for the night." Kim suggested.

They all got a room for the night. Sven, Kevin and Kyla all went out. Kim was in her room, and Shuyin was in his. There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Shuyin yelled.

"It's me, Kim." She said in a sexy voice.

Shuyin opened the door to see Kim in a very sexy corset. The corset was black leather and velvet cheat piece. She had a black and pink plaid short skirt on, and torn fishnet stockings, and had knee high boots on. In her mouth she was moving a lollypop back and forth and tacking it out and licking it in a sexy way here and there.

"Wow!" Shuyin said quietly to himself.

She took the lollypop out and through it to the grown. "I know." She said in a sexy way, and started walking towards him.

"Wh…What are you doing?" Shuyin asked looking at her perfect huge breasts as he backed up.

He tripped on to the bed and she climbed on top of him. She started to kiss him, as she was her hand moved down to his pants, she unzipped them and took them off. She stayed kissing him for a few minutes, and then she stopped. Her hand moved down to his cock and stated to give him a hand job. Shuyin stated to moan. She stopped that and got up and started to put his erected cock into her tight, wet pussy, she road him hard and fast.

"I'm gonna burst in you soon!" Shuyin screamed.

"Then let it out!" She cried.

Just as he was about to exploded in her…

"What the fuck are you doing!" Screams Kyla with tears running down her cheek.

"Don't go, Kyla!" Shuyin cried running after her while pulling his pants up.

"How could you do this to me!?!" Kyla asked glaring at him.

"I did not mean to," Shuyin said trying to explain, "She just barged in and did this to me…I swear!"

Kyla just stormed out crying. She went in to her room and slammed the door. Suddenly there was a very genital knock on her door.

"Kyla, I can explain everything to you." Kim's voice said very sad.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you!" Kyla screamed.

"But…please…it wasn't Shuyin's fault…" Kim replied, "It was mine. Please let me explain."

**Negative End**

"Sven?" Said Shuyin walking in to his room.

"Yeah man what's up?" Sven replied.

"Your sis and me are kinda going out." Shuyin said nervously.

"Ahh had a feeling. What about it?" He questioned.

It was silent for a little while. It was almost like if you listened hard enough you could hear a pin drop.

"I think I fucked up." Shuyin replied.

"How?" Sven asked looking at Shuyin intently.

"Well…when you guys went out. I was in my room. All of a sudden Kim barged in. She was wearing a very sexy outfit. She seduced me and fucked me…I mean I did not want it. Then Kyla walked in…"

"Shuyin?" Kyla interrupted.

"Kyla I'm sor…" He tried to say.

"I Know…Kim explained everything." She said forgivingly.

_Finally everything will be okay. At lest I hope…_

**Negative End**

"Wake up!"

"Huh," Shuyin moaned.

Sven kicked Shuyins bed, "Wake up!"

"Okay…Okay, I'm up," Shuyin muttered.

"Good, we have to go to the church." Sven said.

**Negative End**

"Kevin's missing!" Kyla said franticly.

They all went looking around the Inn. He was nowhere to be found.

"No need looking for him now. I mean we're on a schedule." Evan said calmly.

"You're right." Replied Kyla. "We should get going."

They walked off towards the church. It was really quiet. When they got there a priest bowed to them.

"Welcome, Sister Kyla," Said the priest, "I am Father Drake."

Kyla just nodded and walked past him.

**Negative End**

"Okay, this is the outer chamber," Sven said, "We have to get in to the inner chamber. Okay, Shuyin?"

"Cool!" Shuyin replied.

**Negative End**

"Well, Kevin is gone." Kim said.

"But we must go." Sven said.

"Where to next?" Shuyin asked.

"Safari Mts." Kyla said as they walked off.

**Negative End**


	7. sorry

My boyfriend who is writing the story has writers block and it will be awhile before Ch. 6 is up….sorry but he hopes you like the story.


	8. We're back

THIS IS IT!!! THE TIME HAS COME!!!! THE SHOCKING FINAL CHAPTERS IN N-E FANTASY!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SHUYIN&KYLA!!!! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF N-E FANTASY!!!!!!!


End file.
